el bueno, la fea y el malo
by Animoto
Summary: TRIO..Harry, Hermione y Malfoy, una historia de amor, sexo y acción que ira mucho más alla de los muros de Hogwarts y hara temblar a todos los bandos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Rowling y a la Warner.**

Advertencia: este fic trata de un trio, tiene lemons y es SLASH, al que no le vayan estas movidas queda avisado.

El libro se ambienta en el 7ª curso del colegio pero Dumbledore está vivo y Malfoy sigue en el catillo.

**1. El bueno**

Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor pensando en lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora, en todos sus fracasos, en todos sus intentos por intentar derrotar a Voldemort y en la mala suerte que tenía solamente por ser quien era.

Pensó en lo cansado que estaba, de no poder tener una vida normal, una vida de adolescente, si al menos pudiera cambiar las cosas...

Estaba harto de ser la persona que Dumbledore desease que fuese, de dar el perfil de salvador de almas perdidas y de estar perdiendo gente que le importaba a pesar de ello.

Él era en definitiva el bueno que aparece en todas las películas, aquel personaje que arriesga todo por causas injustificadas, y que aunque comete grandes y numerosos fallos, al final, siempre sale victorioso y además se lleva a la chica.

La diferencia era que él siempre salía perdiendo y que la chica en cuestión se llamaba Ginny Weasley y él no la quería.

Intento recordar porque estaba con ella. ¿Porque era la chica mas popular de Gryffindor? Si, al principio las pasiones que levantaba lo habían llevado a fijarse en ella. ¿Por que era una fiera en la cama? Si lo era, pero sexo podía obtenerlo de cualquier otra chica. ¿Porque si la dejaba Ron lo mataba?

Siguió haciéndose esa clase de preguntas durante un rato, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que era la novia perfecta para un héroe que se escondía tras unas gafas en espera de que alguien viniese y le dijese lo que tenía que hacer.

Cogió un pergamino que había en una mesa que tenía al lado y lo apretó con fuerza, después lo arrojó al fuego con furia y quiso llorar, pero no pudo porque el intento se vio interrumpido por una carcajada. No podía parar de reír, le empezó a doler la barriga.

De pronto paró y reflexionó. ¿Se estaba riendo porque el pergamino que acababa de lanzar al fuego eran los deberes de pociones de Ron, eso no era típico de él de Harry Potter, del niño que sobrevivió, quizás aun estaba a tiempo de cambiar todo, de dejar de ser una marioneta de un viejo moribundo, de dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

De pronto una suave voz sonó en su cabeza:

- "Harry, tu puedes conseguir lo que quieras, sólo hace falta que te lo propongas"

- Cuanta razón tienes Hermione, lástima que nunca halla sabido escucharte

Gracias al recuerdo del consejo de su amiga, su semblante cambió dejando paso a una enorme sonrisa, a partir de ahora todo sería diferente, las cosas iban a cambiar, el que iba a empezar a jugar con los demás iba a ser él.

Fue ese día cuanto tirado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, el bueno de la peli, dejo de ser tan bueno, mutando en un espíritu rebelde con ansias de experimentar todo lo inexperimentable.

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho de gafas, arrojó las lentes de su mente para ver la realidad.

Exhausto y con una sonrisa en la cara, el joven, se fue a dormir, pensando que la próxima vez que despertara, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

000000000-0000000-0000000-0000000-00000000-00000000-0000000000

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó pletórico y bajó tras una exhaustiva ducha, se miró al espejo. Si quería que la gente notara su cambio debería comenzar por su exterior, así que decidió que sin gafas estaba mejor. No era un cambio grande, pero si impactaría a todo el que lo mirase.

Se sonrió a si mismo por última vez y bajó a desayunar. De camino al comedor notó como todo el mundo lo miraba con cara rara, sabían que el moreno estaba distinto, pero la mayoría no parecía caer en que, ese era exactamente el efecto que el chico quería conseguir.

Llegó al gran salón y miró hacia su mesa, allí solo estaban sentadas Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, que se quedaron mirándolo con asombro pero, que por alguna u otra razón decidieron no preguntarle nada.

Se sentó y miró hacia la comida, normalmente no hubiera sabido que elegir, pero hoy era distinto, y sin ni siquiera pensar cogió una tostada.

- ¡Harry!- justo cuando iba a morderla alguien lo llamó y se giró intentando forzar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Que quieres Ron?

- ¿Viste tú mis deberes de pociones? -preguntó el pelirrojo con cara triste- no se donde los pude haber dejado.

- ¿Quizás en una mesa de la sala común?- le dijo haciéndole recordar.

- ¡Si! Yo también estaba seguro de eso, pero hoy cuando me levante y fui a buscarlos, no encontré nada- le contó el chico apenado.

- ¿Era un pergamino así como de 20 centímetros de largo?- Ron asintió- pues creo que ayer vi a Neville coger uno así, dijo que le iba a mandar una carta a su abuela.

- ¿¿Que?- exclamó el pobre chico con cara triste- cuando lo vea se va a enterar...

- Vamos Ron, no seas rencoroso, probablemente ya se le habrá olvidado, no se lo tengas en cuenta, sabes que si le gritas se pondrá mal.

- Ya se que se pondrá mal- alegó el Weasley- pero pasé dos tardes haciendo ese trabajo.

- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Hermione?- cambio disimuladamente de tema el moreno- que raro que no haya bajado a desayunar.

- No se donde está, pero me gustaría saberlo, creo que hoy le voy a decir lo que siento por ella- confesó Ronald avergonzado.

- Ah...- dijo Harry desganado- pues que te vaya bien...

- Si, espero que tan bien como a ti con Ginny- dijo el pelirrojo con rostro soñador.

- Eh...- el chico se levantó con desanimo, no le agradaba esa conversación- Ron me voy al dormitorio, que me olvidé una cosa, nos vemos en Transformaciones.

- Vale... por cierto Harry, ¿donde están tus gafas?

- Ahora ya no uso- le dijo el ojiverde- me daban pinta de chapón- y corrió hacia el pasillo.

Ron Weasley era un buen amigo, pero si se permanecía demasiado tiempo cerca del podía llegar a ser increíblemente pesado. Pensó en lo que le este le había contado, ¿se le iba a declarar a Hermione? Él no creía que ella fuera a ser feliz con el pelirrojo, pero de todas formas ya no era su problema, él no tenía que salvar a nadie.

Iba por el pasillo meditando, cuando se chocó con alguien y tiró su mochila al suelo.

- ¡Oye!- le gritó a la persona que tenía en frente mientras recogía los su material escolar- podrías tener algo más de cuidado, ¿no crees?

- Lo siento, no miraba hacia donde iba- y el susodicho se agachó a ayudarlo.

De pronto, los dos se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron sus identidades.

- ¡MALFOY!

- ¡POTTER!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

- Retiro las disculpas- dijo el rubio con altanería- recoge tu solo tus libros, yo no pienso ayudarte.

- Mejor, no necesito tu asquerosa ayuda- le contesto el otro- vete a botar por ahí, huroncín.

- Haré como que no escuche, adiós Potter- el ojigris le guiñó un ojo- por cierto, estas más guapo sin gafas.

Draco se levantó y se dio la vuelta dejando su culo a la altura de la cara de Harry, quien pensó que era sin duda el mejor trasero que había visto en su vida y notó un increíble deseo de palparlo. Estiró su mano y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo el Slytherin comenzó a andar.

El chico se quedó mirando como su enemigo desaparecía por el fondo del pasillo y fue entonces consciente de la realidad. ¿Como podía la presencia de Malfoy excitarlo de esa manera? Había que reconocer que el rubio tenía encanto y era el deseo de muchas de las mujeres del castillo, y de muchos de los hombres... Seguramente por el calor, que alteraba las hormonas.

Fue a clase de Transformaciones, allí se encontró de nuevo con Ron, quien se mostró muy desilusionado al ver que Hermione no aparecía. Mientras McGonnagall explicaba, Harry no podía evitar seguir pensando en el maravilloso culo del ojigris.

Como nada más salir de clase tenía una hora libre se fue a buscar a Ginny.

- ¡Hola, cariño!- le dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

- Hola, ¿que tal el día?- y sin esperar a que contestara la besó apasionadamente sin darle opción a separarse.

Siguieron besándose durante largo rato, mientras lentamente subían hacia los dormitorios. Él la empujo encima de la cama y le quitó la camiseta, pronto toda la ropa sobró y hicieron el amor apasionadamente. Cuando terminaron ambos se quedaron tumbados mirando al techo, y al cabo de unos segundos Ginny recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Harry estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, porque mientras había estado con la Weasley había pensado nada más y nada menos que en Draco Malfoy, el encuentro de esa mañana lo había trastocado, mientras seguía meditando sobre este asunto se quedó dormido.

Se despertó cuando ya era de noche y se dió cuenta de que se había perdido todas las clases de la mañana. Noto un rugido en su estómago, estaba muerto de hambre y decidió bajar a las cocinas, pero cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró a Hermione, sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida y ojos llorosos.

La chica estaba cambiada, llevaba el pelo arreglado por primera vez en muchos años y iba ligeramente maquillada, Harry pensó que aunque no era guapa, transmitia una pasión increible. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándola.

- Hermione- le dijo- ¿me acompañas a las cocinas?- esperó una negativa por su parte ya que ella nunca transgredía las reglas.

Ella enfocó de nuevo su mirada y la dirigió al muchacho que tenía enfrente como si acabara de darse cuenta de que lo tenía al lado.

- Esta bien- le contesto con esfuerzo.

Ambos se levantaron, e hicieron el camino hasta el cuadro de las peras en silencio, aunque no hablaban ambos se sentían inexplicablemente en armonía. Llegaron a las cocinas y entraron, allí un monton de elfos domésticos serviciales se apresuraron a ofrecerles comida, que el extomago vacío del ojiverdi acepto gustoso.

- Oye- le pregunto el chico con la boca llena- ¿me puedes contar porque llorabas?

- Harry, no seas cerdo- dijo ella cambíandole de tema- ni cotilla.

- Venga, no seas mala... dímelo- le contestó él poniéndole carita de pena- porfa... sabes que en el fondo soy una maruja.

- No seas pesado- le sonrió.

- Pues si no me lo cuentas, tendré que torturarte sin piedad hasta que lo hagas- amenazó el moreno con cara de malvado.

- ¡Huy! ¡Que miedo! El terrible Harry Potter saca sus garras, me morderé la lengua hasta la muerte.

- Está bien, pues entonces utilizaré mi método más efectivo...- se quedó quieto un segundo y luego se abalanzó sobre la chica- ¡LAS COSQUILLAS!

Los dos Gryffindor, comenzaron una atroz batalla tirados en el suelo de la cocina, ambos estaban sorprendidos, ya que normalmente, su trato no era tan cercano, pero aún así siguieron peleándose hasta que Hermione se quedó sin respiración.

- !Has perdido¡- le recordó él- ahora tienes que contarme lo que te pasa.

- Yo nunca dije que si perdía te lo iba a contar - le respondió ella tratando de recuperarse.

- Muy bien, así que no confías en mi, que bien.

- Harry no seas así, eso es trampa.

- En el fondo estas deseando contárselo a alguien.

- Tienes razón... esta bien te lo diré- se rindió la chica- pero me tienes que prometer no decírselo a nadie.

- Te lo juro- dijo con la mano en el pecho- venga empieza.

- Bien, ayer por la noche, mientras hacía mi ronda, me ocurrió algo extraño que por más que me hagas cosquillas, no te pienso relatar. Después llegué a la sala común justo cuando tú subías por las escaleras, y me senté a mirar al fuego.

- ¿Por eso estas así, ¿por que te sentaste a mirar al fuego?

- Calla cotorra, y déjame acabar- le riñó la castaña.

- Um.. de acuerdo.. seré bueno.

- Me puse a reflexionar, en lo que era mi vida, y decidí que no quería seguir siendo la fea, la chapona, la que nadie nota que es una chica.

- ¿De ahí tu cambio físico?- le preguntó él.

- Si, necesitaba cambiar mi vida, estaba harta de que siempre todo fuese lo mismo.

- Te entiendo perfectamente.

- jajaja- ella se rió- lo supuse en cuanto vi la extraña desaparición de tus gafas, de todas formas, estás más guapo sin ellas.

- Gracias- se sonrojó el muchacho- ¿como haces siempre para saberlo todo?

- Soy bruja...- bromeó ella- bueno, no me líes, que aún no termine mi historia.

- Jova, que vida tan ajetreada llevas.

- Hoy me levanté y como habrás notado, no fui a clases, porque me quedé arreglándome. Luego a la hora de comer, baje al comedor, y allí me encontré a Ron, que me miró con cara rara, y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, allí me pidió que fuera su novia y yo, sin saber porqué le respondí que si.

- Entonces, no deberías estar llorando, deberías estar feliz.

- No Harry, porque yo no lo quiero y ahora si lo dejo, se va a enfadar, y no va a querer ser más mi amigo.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo con Ginny, no me atrevo a dejarla porque entonces Ron se va a enfadar conmigo.

- ¿Y como aguantas?- le preguntó la castaña.

- La verdad es que no lo se, me esfuerzo mucho.

- Creo, que es mejor que volvamos a la sala común, se está muy bien tirados en el suelo de las cocinas, pero mañana tenemos que madrugar.

- Tienes razón, vámonos- se levantó y ayudó a Hermione a hacerlo.

Caminaron de vuelta a la sala común de nuevo en silencio, pensando, ambos, en lo bien que estaban juntos. Atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se detuvieron en la entrada a los dormitorios.

- Bueno- dijo él con tristeza- creo que va siendo hora de despedirse...

- Si, tienes razón- contestó ella- ... buenas noches.

- Hermione- la llamó el con cara seria.

- ¿Que?- ella se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él.

Estaban muy cerca, el moreno la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Lentamente aproximaron más su rostro hasta que unieron sus labios.

Harry no pudo comparar ese beso con ninguno de los que le había dado a Ginny, no sabía porqué, pero este le gustaba de verdad.

Sintió la necesidad de profundizarlo e acercó su lengua a la boca de la castaña, ella le dio permiso para entrar, e iniciaron un baile de lenguas nunca vivido por ninguno de los dos.

Ambos sabían, que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero no eran capaces de separarse de esa otra boca con sabor a lo prohibido.

De pronto ella pareció reaccionar.

- Harry... yo... lo siento... pero soy la novia de tu mejor amigo, no podemos hacer esto.

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás, dejando al ojiverde desconcertado, que decidió subir a dormir, ya reflexionaría lo ocurrido al día siguiente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Este fic es un trio entre tres personajes, las parejas iniciales no duraran.

Gracias norixblack por betearmelo o como se diga.

Dejar review si lo leeis porfa, porque si no me dejan bastantes no me veo con moral de seguir.


	2. La fea

**No debería continuar este fic, porque tuvo muy poco éxito (que patético que sólo te dejen una rr), pero mi espíritu inquieto, no me permite dejar las cosas sin terminar, asi que creo que voy a terminarlo... ya se verá.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Rowling y de la Warner.**

**2. La fea**

Hermione corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No sabía de quien huía exactamente, sólo quería correr, correr y correr...

Pensaba que si corría mucho, podría atravesar las barreras del tiempo, y volver atrás, entonces, todo seguiría igual, y no tendría que dar un cambio radical en su vida para olvidar ese pasado que volvería para siempre.

_Flash Back_

Hermione Granger hacía la última ronda del día con desánimo y cansancio, a esa hora, nunca solía haber nadie por los pasillos y los que salían, se guardaban muy bien de no encontrarse con nadie.

Miró su reloj con impaciencia, y para alegría suya descubrió que ya podía retirarse. Cambio de sentido y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, iba tan ensimismada en sus cosas, que no se dió cuenta de que la seguían unos pasos.

De pronto, sintió como algo grande la empujaba hacia la pared.

- Ay!- gritó asustada- deberías tener más cuidado! tendré que descontarte puntos por esto!- dijo en su tono habitual

- No creo que vayas a hacer eso, para cuando acabemos contigo no tendrás ganas de hablar más.

Dos figuras salieron de la sombra, el rostro de la prefecta ensombreció cuando vió de que quienes se trataban, pero trato de no perder la compostura.

- Crabble y Goyle - los nombró- ¿los dos gorilas de Hogwarts atacando a una pobre sangre-sucia?. ¿Dónde habeis dejado a vuestro jefecillo?

- No te hagas la valiente, estúpida, lo unico que conseguirás es gastar saliba- Crabbe se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Hermione metió la mano en su bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero no la encontró.

- ¿Buscas esto?- Goyle la sostenía en su mano- se te cayó cuando hacias tu ronda, si quieres recuperarla tendrás que portarte bien.

- ¿Por que me haceis esto?- preguntó la chica angustiada al ver que los Slytherin estaban cada vez más cerca.

- Que fea que eres Granger- la insultó Goyle mientras el otro se reia- ¿ Sabes lo para lo que valeis las sangresucias feas como tu, para follaros en la oscuridad.

Crabble empezó a morderle el cuello con ferocidad. Hermione se retorció fieramente pero el otro chico la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

- No intentes escapar, leoncita, si en el fondo solo eres una gran puta disfrazada de sabelotodo.

Se retorció nuevamente pero fue en vano, los dos chicos eran demasiado fuertes.

- Socorro!- empezó a gritar desesperadamente.

- ¿ Pero que te crees que haces, imbécil, ¿crees que alguien te va a oir?- le preguntó con sarcasmo uno de los dos muchachos.

Goyle tiró su capa al suelo, y empezó a pelearse para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, mientras ella gritaba todo lo que podía, y en un moento Crabbe se distrajo y consiguió soltar una mano y clavále las uñas al otro en la cara.

- Ummm así que a la gatita le va el psadomasoquismo...- los dos se rieron con el comentario- Granger, no colaboras nada, te estas poniendo pesada, vamos a tener que agilizar el proceso.

-_ Petrificus totalus!-_ La Griffindor se quedó petrificada al instante.

Los dos homínidos, excitadisimos por la situación que estaban viviendo, le arrancaron torpemente la camisa. Ella estaba aterrorizada, solo intentó evadirse, pero no podía sus ojos estaban abiertos y el hechizo le impedía cerrarlos.

Mientras ellos, se dedicaban a morderle el cuello y la barriga, la chica supo que al dia siguiente tendría heridas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Pronto parecieron aburrirse e intercambiaron una mirada de perversión, Goyle se dirigió hacia sus piernas y comenzó a quitarle la falda.

- ¡ Pero que creeis que estais haciendo !- una voz furiosa resonó en el fondo del pasillo.

- Ven Draco!- exclamó Crabble - nos estamos divirtiendo un poco con la sangresucia.

- ¿Pero os habeis vuelto locos o que?- dijo acercándose- por muy sangresucia que sea, no podeis hacerle esto. Es una persona.

Si Hermione hubiera podido moverse hubiera abierto mucho los ojos, era imposible que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, estuviera defendiendola.

A ella. La mejor amiga de su peor enemigo.

- ¡ Iros de aquí ahora mismo! -les gritó muy enfadado- ¡como os volvais a acercar a ella os vereis conmigo!

Los dos muchachos echaron a correr por el pasillo, mirándose entre ellos estrañados, por el rostro de Draco, parecía que nisiquiera el mismo había comprendido del todo la situación. Con un movimiento de varita desparalizó a la Gryffindor, y justo cuando iba a echarle un hechizo desmemorizante, sin saber porque se detuvo.

- Anda Granger, vístete y lárgate- le dijo con un tono extraño- y no le cuentes esto a nadie si no quieres que me arrepienta y te los azuce de nuevo.

Ella cogió su capa del suelo y se la puso por encima, tapándose al completo.

- ¿Porque me has defendido? - le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rostro de Draco atravesó distintos estados tras su pregunta. Parecía que con el shok del momento había dejado caer su máscara fría y su rostro, dejaba ver, parte de lo que el chico pensaba.

- No lo se, y la verdad prefiero no pensarlo, ahora vete.

Hermione se dió la vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo de pronto se detuvo notar que el Slytherin seguía paralizado, detrás de ella sin moverse.

- Malfoy - lo llamó con lentitud.

- ¿Que?- repondió el con calma.

- Gracias- se dirigió hacia el y lo abrazó con intensidad. El se quedó tenso pero tras unos instantes, pareció relajarse y abrigó con sus brazos a la chica que sollozaba apollada en su pecho.

Nadie que los hubiera visto, hubiera creido que eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, nisiquiera ellos mismos. De pronto ambos parecieron recordar quienes eran y se separaron de golpe

Él puso una mirada de sorpresa, y ella sintió pánico y echó a correr, y corrió, corrió y corrió, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido, hasta que llegó a la torre de Gryffindor.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hermione llegó a la sala común y nada más cruzar el retrato vió como Harry subía las escaleras, pensó en contarle lo que le había sucedido, pero en un último momento cambió de idea y vió como el chico se perdía en las escaleras.

Se sentó en un sofa en frente del fuego, y pensó en lo que le había sucedido. Se sentía increiblemente sucia, y por un momento, creyó que si Malfoy en ese momento la llamase como solía, le habría dado la razón.

Había mantenido siempre una coraza de muchacha inteligente, intrasferible, a la que las relaciones amorosas no parecían afectarle lo más mínimo, para la cual, su única preocupación eran los estudios y sus amigos. Ahora, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, no tenía sentido, ya que en solo media hora, dos asquerosos Slytherin se habían encargado de rompérselo.

¿ Para que ser fea e inteligente si nisiquiera así te respetan?. En ese momentó pareció reaccionar, su cuerpo había esperimentado todo tipo de sensaciones esa noche, y en ese momento llegó la indignación.

La palabra fea resonaba insistentemente en su cabeza, rebotando una y otra vez... ¿ Tan horrible era que los únicos hombres que se acercaban a ella eran dos despiadados gorilas y la abordaban a oscuras?.

Se levantó y su cambió su rostro desolado, por uno de determinación.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la fea, decidió convertirse, sino en cisne, simplemente en patita, y tirar atrás todas las antiguas plumas, para dejar atrás esa noche y comenzar otra vez.

Todos los chicos de Hogwarts se iban a enterar de quien era Hermione Granger.

**oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se levantó tarde, había decidido no acudir a clases ese día, ya que quería transformarse y la mañana era la mejor hora, sin interrupciones de por medio.

Se metió en la ducha y se frotó muy fuerte para borrar todo rastro de la noche anterior. Cuando salió se quedó mirando desnuda delante del espejo, tenía marcas moradas por toda la barriga y los hombros, a causa de los mordiscos propiciados por Crabbe y Goyle.

Primero empezó con el pelo, parecía mentira que con lo buena que era en Transformaciones, no se le hubiera ocurrido antes convertir su enmarañada melena en una cascada de rizos definidos.

Se observó de nuevo, ahora tenía un aspecto completamente diferente, pero aún no había acabado. Con un movimiento de varita, apuntó a unas pinzas, que como eran mágicas se dirijieron hacia su ceja, dispuestas a convertirla en dos.

Cuando acabó con ellas, se aplicó cera, en el bigote y se lo quitó, solo le dolió un poco, ya que tambien era mágico.

Aun le quedaba por hacer, le dió un toque a un estuche de maquillaje mágico que empezó a maquillarla, Hermione pensó en lo útil que era en comparación con el muggle, ya que tu no tenías que hacer nada, y siempre te dejaba perfecta.

Con un último movimiento de varita, apuntó a sus dientes, que al instante se volvieron de un blanco increíble.

Se puso el uniforme, y miró su reloj, ya era hora de comer, así que como no había desayunado, decidió bajar al comedor.

De camino, pasó por el pasillo donde había ocurrido todo el incidente con los Slytherin, y recordó algo a lo que casi no le había prestado atención: la actuación de Malfoy.

Parecía increible que el mismo chico que insultaba a ella y a sus amigos todos los dias y que amenazaba con convertirse en uno de los mejores mortífagos de Voldemort la hubiera defendido, y no solo eso, sino que la había abrazado como nunca nadie lo había echo, el tiempo que estubo entre sus brazos, se sintió segura, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza como pudo, si seguía asi, acabaria enamorandose del o algo muchísimo peor.

Llegó con paso firme al comedor, y vió como la mayoría de las personas que conocía no la saludaban porque no la reconocían. Vió una cabellera pelirroja y se dirigió a ella esperando ver una morena a su lado.

- Hola Ron!- exclamó mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿donde esta Harry?

Ron la miraba con la boca abierta sin acabarse de creer su nuevo aspecto, al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó, la cerró y acertó a responder:

- ¿Que?- Hermione le contestó dulcemente, algo insólito en ella y le dijo:

- Nada dejalo es igual, solo que ayer se acostó tarde y queria saber si le pasaba algo.

- No se que le habrá pasado, pero sólo vino a la primera clase, después desapareció y no lo he vuelto a ver.

- Ah bueno- cogió un sandwich que había en un plato y se levantó- entonces como de camino, voy otra vez a la sala comun a ver si lo encuentro.

En realidad lo que queria era escapar, se empezaba a sentir incómoda ante la mirada fija del pelirrojo.

- No, espera no te vayas, yo.. tengo que hablar contigo.

- Si bueno, luego me cuentas, estaré toda la tarde en la sala comun, luego hablamos- y se marchó dejándolo triste y con la palabra en la boca.

Pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por Harry como para entretenerse a pensar en lo que el Weasley tuviera, o no, que decirle. El moreno llevaba una semana bastante estraña, muy hundido en sí mismo y no sabía lo que le ocurría.

Decició que debía hablar con él, desde que este había empezado su relacción por Ginny, ella no sabía porque sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho cada vez que lo veía, quizás fueran celos, y esque, aunque siempre se lo hubiera negado a sí misma y lo hubiera intentado sustituir por Ron, en fondo, era el famoso Potter el que la traía loquita. Que pena que él perdiera su tiempo con esa pelirroja...

Un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Oyó como alguien maldecía y gritaba dentro de un aula y no pudo evitar a acercarse a curiosear.

Abrió la puerta, antes cerrada con brusquedad, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y dentro vió una imagen que rompió todos sus esquemas.

Era Draco Malfoy, sentado en una silla, con los ojos rojos y la cara descompuesta. Sin querer perdió el equilibrio y hizo ruido. El rubio, salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró, Hermione esperó un grito, pero este no llegó, y fue cambiado por una cara de desconocimiento. De pronto, el chico pareció caer, y con sus ojos grises abiertos susurró:

- ¿Granger?

- Yo ... esto...- la chica buscaba como disculparte- lo siento.. oí a alguien gritar y no.. no pude evitar venir a ver quien era y.. bueno, eras tú.

- Gran deducción- dijo él recuperando la compostura- pues ya que has descubierto quien era, ahora puedes irte.

- Si, yo ya me iba- se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Oye, no quiero que esto de no insultarnos se haga una costumbre, pero sin que sirva de precedente...- al Slytherin parecía que le costaba decirlo- estás muy guapa así.

Ella se sorprendió y volvió a girarse y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, el tenía puesta la misma cara del día anterior, sin rastros de su mueca de asco habitual.

- Malfoy... ¿que te está pasando?

- No lo se...- seguian mirándose a los ojos cada vez uno más cerca del otro- creo que rescatar a sangresucias en apuros está atacando gravemente mi organismo.

- Ya decía yo, que llevabas demasiado tiempo sin ser tu..- giró de nuevo para marcharse pero él la agarro del brazo y inexplicablemente, la abrazó como se habían abrazado la noche anterior.

- ¿Que haces?- dijo ella soltándose despacio tras unos pocos segundos.

- Tan solo quería sentir otra vez un abrazo de verdad- dijo suavemente, pero rápidamente, pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y trato de arreglarlo- y de paso dejarte tocarme una vez más que se ve a mil quilometros que te morías por hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad se me ve?- le respondió devolviendole el juego.

Hermione no sabía porque, pero la cercanía del rubio, provocaba en su cuerpo, sensaciones e instintos peligrosos, y al parecer a el tampoco ella le era indiferente, porque él se quedó pensativo.

- Oye Granger, ya que estas aquí, y que tienes imagen nueva, y que estamos a solas,¿porque no aprovechamos el momento?- le preguntó con una mirada extrañamente brillante- se que te mueres por besarme- le susurró en una oreja.

- Si claro,¿y luego que?- le preguntó ella sin negar la afirmación de Draco.

- Luego nada, eso que te quede claro, y los dos nos callamos la boquita porque a ninguno nos conviene que esto se sepa.

La cercanía de los dos cuerpos era cada vez más, su boca estaba a escasos centímetros. La castaña estaba empezando a excitarse mucho, y nisiquiera lo había besado.

- No me gusta la idea- le contestó sin moverse del sitio.

- A mi tampoco, pero parece ser que a mi cuerpo, le gusta demasiado- le contestó acercándose un milímetro más a ella.

El olor a menta de la boca del rubio, pareció acabar por intoxicar las hormonas de la chica, que al parecer estaban de fiesta e hizo que se acercase aún más.

- Malfoy, como no me beses ya, me tiró encima tuya- y sin dejar que el rubio actuara, lo hizo.

No era el primer beso para Hermione y mucho menos para Draco, sin embargo un tormento de pasión pareció desatarse y a los pocos segundos de juntar sus labios las lenguas de ambos peleaban con una intensidad inaudita para ambos.

Las manos de ella se cansaron de estar quietas y se agarró fuertemente al cuello del Slytherin clavándole las uñas, cosa que pareció excitarle a él muchísimo, y sin poder más puso en acción también, sus extremidades superiores.

La chica creyó volverse loca, cuando, con gran esperiencia, las manos de él comenzaron a acariciar su trasero, y más tarde a subir por dentro de su camiseta.

La postura de pie, en medio del salón, comenzó a ser incómoda, así que sin dejar de besarla la sentó encima de un viejo escritorio que había en la habitación y se colocó entre las piernas de ella.

Aunque estaban muy entrétenidos comiendose la boca, parecieron querer cosas nuevas, y el ojigris comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente a la chica.

Ella que nunca había sentido un placer igual en su vida, creyó que no podía llegar a más, que ingenua, no se dió cuenta de que estaba con Malfoy, y él casi no había empezado.

Las caricias se siguieron prolongando a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, él empezó a impacientarse, y se deshizo como pudo de la túnica y la camisa de ella, y la chica siguió su ejemplo. Se besaron y acariciaron toda la parte de arriba del cuerpo.

Ambos parecían no darse cuenta de con quien estaban y de haber perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo.

Pronto la ropa de la parte de abajo sobró tambien, y ambos pararon de besarse y se observaron.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estamos a punto de hacer?- le preguntó el siendo consciente de que le quedaba una única prenda.

- Creo que es mejor que no lo sea, sigue, ya tendré tiempo de arrepentirme luego.

- Nena, creo que estás muy equivocada- le contestó con voz de seductor- nadie se arrepiente nunca de estar con Draco Malfoy.

El rubio estrechó de nuevo las distancias y le quitó el sujetador, al sentir el frio los pezones de Hermione se pusieron aun más duros, y él los chupó como si fueran los caramelos más dulces que hubiera probado en su vida.

Ella, excitándose más y más por momentos, le bajo como pudo con los pies la pieza de ropa que al chico que quedaba, y agarró su sexo y lo empezó a acariciar.

El la levantó de nuevo, y le quitó la única prenda que les seguía estorbando, cuando el ya no pudo más, se acercó, y mientras la miraba a los ojos, se introjo dentro de ella, y ambos comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran bailando una canción mil veces bailada: en perfecta armonía y con increíble pasión.

Hermione estaba tan excitada, que no fue consciente hasta horas despues de que había perdido su virginidad, y de que había sido con Draco Malfoy.

**oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo**

La castaña entró en la sala comun con el pelo considerablemente alborotado y cara colorada, iba sumida en una mezcla de sensaciones y no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules se le clavaban en la nuca desde la distancia.

- ¡Hermione!- Ron la miraba con rostro entre enfadado y curioso- ¿se puede saber donde te habias metido, llevo buscándote toda la tarde..

- Estuve estudiando en la biblioteca- se diculpó como pudo- ahora subo un momento que tengo que..

- ¡Eso es mentira!- la interrumpió el pelirrojo- yo fui a la biblioteca a buscarte y no estabas, le pregunte a Parvati que estaba allí, y me dijo que no te había visto en toda la tarde.

- Oye, ¿que era eso que me tenías que decir? - le cambió de tema radicalmente la chica, y se dió cuenta de que había dado en el clavo cuando el Weasley se puso todo colorado.

- Esto.. yo.. tengo que confesarte algo- dijo con timidez

- ¿El que?- de pronto la cabeza de Hermione se puso a trabajar a toda maquina.¿Ron se le iba a declarar, pero a ella no le gustaba él, si le decía que no, lo perdería como amigo, si le decía que si, tendría que aguantarlo...

- Yo..- le costaba mucho continuar-estoyenamoradodeti!- dijo muy rápido

- ¿Que?- ella le había entendido perfectamente la primera vez, pero así le daba más tiempo para pensar. Si le decía que si a Ron, pues entonces ella podría sacarse a Harry de la cabeza y... bueno podría también olvidar a Malfoy.

- Que estoy enamorado de ti- contestó esta vez lentamente- tu...¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si, claro como no- y le sonrió.

- Genial! voy a escribirle a mi madre para contárselo, nos vemos mañana y le dió un beso rápido en la boca, despúes se puso muy colorado otra vez y escapó corriendo.

Nada mas Ron se había ido, Hermione ya se había arrepentido de haber aceptado a salir con él, ¿que era "voy a escribirle a mi mama" comparado con como se sentía cuando Harry clavaba sus ojos verdes en ella? ¿Que era ese patético beso en los labios en comparación con lo que había sentido con Draco hace unos instantes?

Como podía suceder que le gustaran dos personas, y que su novio no fuera ninguna de ellas. Se sintió increiblemente desdichada, y ahora no podía dejar al pelirrojo, porque no le volvería a hablar en la vida.¿Como había podido ser tan estúpida, las lágrimas empezaron a pelear con sus pestañas y a deslizarse con sus mejillas. Perdió el control de que hacía y donde estaba y de pronto una mágica voz, la sacó de su trance:

- ¡Hermione!- era Harry que la miraba con aprensión.

El chico se acercó a ella lentamente mirándola de forma distinta a como cualquier chico podía hacerlo, solo que ahora sin sus gafas.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y juntos fueron a las cocinas, allí tirados en el suelo deborando pasteles intercalaron confesionesy cosquillas, ambos se sintieron muy aliviados al ver que ninguno de los dos amaba a su pareja oficial. Esa noche, ella se dió cuenta de que si Malfoy era el amante perecto, Harry sería el novio perfecto.

De vuelta a la sala comun, llegó la despedida. Ella intentó rehuir el momento y le dijo buenas noches dándose la vuelta.

- ¡ Hermione!- cuando él la llamaba así, se le helaban hasta las entrañas.

- ¿Que?- le respondió rapidamente dándose de bruces con su cara. El la agarró por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Pronto profundizaron el beso, para la castaña fue completamente diferente del que le había dado Malfoy, en este había sentimientos, este era dulce, aunque también un ápice de pasión. ¿Que era eso comparado con el diminuto beso de Ronald?.

De pronto se acordó de Ron, de que ella era su novia, y de lo que estaba haciendo con el ojiverdi en medio de la sala común.

-Harry... yo... lo siento... pero soy la novia de tu mejor amigo, no podemos hacer esto- dijo con deseperación.

Se dió la vuelta y subió corriendo intentando no mirar atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se echaría de nuevo en sus brazos, al llegar a su habitación lloró toda la noche. Quizás porque ese había sido el día mas feliz de su vida.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**.

Este capítulo está mucho mas trabajado, así que espero mejores resultados que en el anterior, pero bueno...

Siento las faltas de ortografía pero mi beta se fue a dormir la muy marmota... ejem ejem, sabes que te quiero guapa!

adios y gracias por dejaros caer.


End file.
